


No Time To Waste

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Strip Tease, Teasing, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: Severus tests the limits of Lupin's self-control.





	No Time To Waste

Remus whined and writhed, twisting and straining at the ropes, but Severus had spelled them to be well up to the limits of a werewolf. He’d Banished Lupin’s robes, trousers, and pants before tying him to the chair, and used a sticking charm on the chair’s seat for good measure - then another sticking spell affixed the legs of the chair to the floor, so Remus couldn’t even inch it along the floor.

As if that weren’t enough, he’d then fastened a Slytherin green cock ring around Lupin’s (rather impressive) cock, with a sinister smile that made Lupin’s stomach lurch nervously at the same time it made his cock begin to twitch with interest. 

And then his lover had begun to torture him. First with a slow, languid strip-tease, undoing his miles and miles of tiny black buttons by hand, then sliding off frock coat, vest, shirt, trousers, and pants so painstakingly slowly, with subtle yet undeniably erotic movements.

Remus was rock-hard by the time Severus slipped his pants down to reveal his own erection, pale slender cock jutting out proudly from his groin. Once nude, he’d spent several long minutes touching himself, long fingers plucking at his pale rosy nipples until they stood in tight peaks, then pinching and rolling them, cock twitching in obvious enjoyment. He ignored the way Remus snarled and twisted, fingers curling, wishing _his_ fingers were touching him, evoking those light breathy not-quite-moans of pleasure.

Nor had the torment ended there: once his nipples were so sensitive the slightest touch made him shiver, Severus had pulled up a chair himself and straddled it. He conjured some viscous clear lubricant and applied it to his cock, stroking himself slowly and confidently. He did nothing to hide how pleasurable it felt - something Remus was too familiar with, for many times Severus had brought him off with a clever twist of his capable hands. He moaned, cock leaping with every stroke of Snape’s hand over his cock, every sure downstroke pulling the foreskin away from the glans, the slit winking at him.

“Please - I didn’t mean it,” he begged shamelessly, and groaned, deep in his throat, when Severus stood, only to turn and kneel on the chair, giving Remus a clear view of his arse. With another cruel smirk, he slid a slick finger down his cleft, and, as Remus watched hungrily, pressed the digit into himself, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Remus licked dry lips and watched as that long slender finger was pressed inside deeply, and swallowed loudly when it reappeared, the tight ring of muscle clinging to it as it had clung to his cock so many times. Silently, he urged Severus to hurry, but maddeningly Severus kept it slow, working one finger in and out of himself at a snail’s pace.

Remus flailed and thrashed when Severus finally added a second and stretched himself with both fingers, spreading them briefly to give Lupin glimpses of his welcoming depths. He twisted and curled and scissored them, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure when he brushed over his prostate. When he began to actually _fuck_ himself on his fingers, plunging them deep and fast, Remus panted, breathless, and bucked against the rope, cock smearing precome against his stomach.

But he broke when Severus pulled his fingers free - and summoned a clear dildo.

It’d been made one night after too much firewhisky and a discussion of double penetration; they’d used a kit to make an exact duplicate of Lupin’s cock. Severus raised an eyebrow at Lupin, daring him to protest, but when Remus could only gurgle inarticulately, he smirked and fastened the clear dong to the chair, and began to lower himself down onto it, throwing back his head with a hiss of pleasure as he sank down onto it. Lupin watched, mouth dry, eyes glued to where every thick inch of the translucent dong slowly disappeared inside his lover’s arse.

Severus _hmmed_ in pleasure, stroked his cock lightly, and arched, and Remus moaned again, seeing the way the reddened and stretched rim of Snape’s hole swallowed and clung to the clear material. Under Lupin's burning gaze he lifted up halfway and ground back down on it, swallowing every thick inch, right down to the slightly flared base.

The pale, narrow arsecheeks flexed, and the dildo slowly reappeared with a delicious, tantalisingly lewd sound. He adjusted his angle and slid down again, faster, with a louder sound of pleasure, almost a moan as the new angle stroked over his prostate. Again his muscles flexed, long pale thighs shifting as he lifted. He slid down harder, faster, head thrown back in pleasure as the thick dildo spread him wide.

Remus broke. “I admit it! You win! Just - please - let me -” he wailed, thrashing against the chair, almost sobbing, cock _aching_ with the need to be buried balls-deep in his lover, fucking him screaming blind.

A quick movement and Severus was standing over him, smirking, hand reaching out to smear the copious amounts of precome at the tip of Lupin’s cock - it had even dripped over his thighs, when he’d thrashed. “Look at you, completely untouched - and utterly _dripping_ and panting like a dog!”

Remus flushed. “I said you win - I admit it, you have more self-control than me - what more do you want?”

Severus looked at him consideringly, then smirked. “A good use for your dripping cock, hmm?”

And before Lupin could figure out what he meant, Severus straddled him in the chair, and lowered himself onto Lupin’s cock. Remus whimpered in pleasure when his cock penetrated, slipping into the hot, tight sheath of his lover’s body. They both groaned in pleasure as Severus settled himself, grinding against his lover to feel him as deeply as possible, muscles flexing as he lifted himself and sank back down.

“Fuck,” Remus groaned, “untie me, dammit!” His world narrowed to where his cock was buried in the hot, wet, tight arse of his lover, and he struggled to thrust up against the ropes. He sobbed, breathlessly, when Severus moved, muscles shifting and caressing him.

Severus panted, picking up his pace. “But there’s the matter of your - control - to consider, wolf,” he said breathlessly, sliding back down on Lupin’s cock at just the right angle to send sparks dancing behind his eyes. “And I don’t - _ngh, ah_ \- plan for you to - _ah!_ \- come - before I - do -”

The wooden chair shook as Remus writhed and Severus frantically rode him, the sound of their breathing warring with the slick sounds of flesh slapping flesh, and then Severus shouted, hoarsely, releasing the cock ring.

They both managed to come at the same time, each other’s names ringing on their lips.

Heart still racing, Severus draped himself over his lover’s chest, clenching around him to hear Remus inhale shakily and shiver. “Next time I expect you to fuck me hard enough to feel it the next day,” he ordered with contentment.

“I would have done that today, if you hadn’t tied me up and stuck me to the chair - I thought I’d burst a blood vessel _trying_ to fuck you. Merlin’s balls - you bloody cock-tease!” Despite his complaint, he turned his head to kiss his lover.

“I had a point to prove and an argument to win,” the Slytherin pointed out, slowly standing and making a small sound of disappointment as Lupin’s softening cock slipped from his arse. He flicked his wand at Lupin, and the conjured ropes vanished.

Moving experimentally, Remus shifted, sighing in relief when he realised the sticking charm had been cancelled at the same time. He stood, eyes glittering in challenge, smiling when Severus warily took a step back. “Maybe I want a rematch?” He took several steps, backing Severus up to the wall and trapping him there. “Maybe I should tie _you_ down and see how much - control - you have then,” he growled, smirking when Severus shivered and tipped his head submissively, baring his neck to the wolf.

“You like to be _in_ control, but you don’t have control over yourself,” Severus scoffed, though his breath caught when Remus insinuated a knee between Snape’s pale thighs and pressed himself close, feeling his cock twitch at the closeness.

Amber eyes glowed with humor and lust. “Is that a challenge?”

Severus sneered at him, heart already speeding up. “Only if it ends in you fucking me blind.”

Remus leaned close and lowered his voice, lips just brushing the shell of Snape’s ear. “And if I want to raise the stakes and fuck you so hard you can’t _sit_ tomorrow?” He pressed his already hardening cock against Severus’, and felt his lover’s moan vibrate low in his chest.

He was startled when Severus shoved him back from the wall abruptly. “Severus? Did I say something wrong?”

Severus smirked. “With such an _ambitious_ goal, there’s no time to waste.” He turned for the bedroom.

Lupin’s brow furrowed in confusion. “We have the rest of the evening still, there's no reason to hurry.”

“Do you really think you can fuck me raw in just one round?” The words floated back, taunting and seductive, and when Remus entered the bedroom, his cock leaped to see Severus laying on his back in the middle of the bed, one knee drawn up to his chest, languidly fingering his hole, still slick with lubricant. Severus raised an eyebrow in mocking challenge.

Remus swallowed and shut the door behind him. “No, you’re right,” he said hoarsely, moving to join his lover on the bed. “There’s no time at all to waste.”


End file.
